Who are you
by Vishous Sexy
Summary: When Edward Leaves bella after she told him she was pregnant with his child and then almost 16 years his child Bowen meet Edward for the firt time in his life. This stories in Bowen's point of view.


BPov

**I don't own any Twilight characters sorry I wish I did.**

Chapter 1 Who are you

BPov

I walked down to the beach with my friends. My mother and I lived with my Grandma and my Step-Grandfather. My mother told me that my father never wanted to see me and raise me with her. He said that he never wanted my mom when she found out she was pregnant with me.

"Hey Bowen what's wrong," Jake asked.

"Just thinking about my mom and how my stupid father left her," I growled.

"Man that's bad but you have a great mom," Jake said as he was looking at all the girls walking by him with Bikini's.

"Man can you stop looking at the girls and listen to me," I said trying to get his attention.

"What oh I just thought maybe you can help me with your party, you'll be 16 soon," Jake said.

I got up and wiped the sand off of my shorts. I started to walk toward the street going to my Grandmother's house. Some thing seemed off around here. There was a silver car parked by my grandmother's house.

"Jake my man I will see you tomorrow before school," I said walking toward the house.

I could hear my mother crying inside the house. I ran into the house as I saw a man standing about 6 feet away from her. I ran right up to my mother grabbing her and pulling her close to me.

"Who are you and why are you making my mother cry," I said with a hiss in my voice.

"My name is Edward and I'm your father," he said to me.

"Well now you show your face but you made my mother cry so go NOW," I said rubbing my mothers back.

"Bella tell him I can't," Edward said as I started to growl at him.

"Bowen he's right he can't go," she said as I started to back out of the room.

"No I don't believe you never here for me when I was little why would, I trust you now," I growled as I ran out of the room.

"Bowen James Swan get you butt back here," my mother yelled but I was not in the mood to listen to her.

I ran out to the beach where I caught my friend Jake sitting on a bench trying to Wow some girls. I walked over to Jake and sat down.

"Bo why are you here," he asked as I set my head on the table.

"I just meet my father Jake and he won't leave so I left," I growled.

"Maybe there's a reason he can't leave Bo," Jake said as he looked at me.

I wanted to punch some thing or some one so bad. I got up but as I turned around I meet Edward face to face. I started to growl.

"This is not the best time to be next to me Edward," I growled as my friend jumped up and grabbed my shoulder and tying to hold me back.

"Son, I have to talk to you," Edward said.

"YOU have no right to call me that," I growled.

"Bo come on we can go to my house," Jake said pulling me towards the street.

"I have a reason for me leaving your mother and you," Edward said walking with me and Jake.

"Yah well I never want to see you EDWARD," I screamed to him.

Edward grabbed me and pulled me in front of him. I pushed away from him as he tried to get me to go with him. I wanted to through him on the ground and punch him in the face.

"Just listen please Bowen for your mother's safety," Edward said trying to get into my head.

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this Edward," I snarled.

"Please Bowen I'm trying to help you," Edward started to say.

"What do you want to help me with Edward what," I yelled.

"Bowen this is hard for you to believe but you're a vampire," He said in a whisper.

"I WHAT," I yelled.

"That's why I left you mom because I did not want you or her to get hurt from me," Edward said looking down.

"What do you mean," I said in a shocked voice.

"Your half Vampire and when you turn 16 you will get half of your power and that means you will thirst for blood that's why I came to get you," Edward said looking at me.

"I can't believe this," I said sighing.

"So will you come with me then," Edward asked.

"Jake gets to come because he over heard and when do we go," I said looking at Jake.

"Tomorrow," Edward said looking around.

"I will stay as long as I like and if I want to go home then you bring me home got it," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Ok got it," Edward tried to put his arm around my shoulders but I shrugged them off.

**A/N: I will put up chapter 2 tomorrow please R&R My story.**

**Thanks Vishous Sexy **


End file.
